At the Circus
by xBrokenRecordx
Summary: What happens when Temari and Kankuro drag Gaara to Konoha to go to the circus? Well, she sure didn't plan on participating in it.


**A/N: Oh yes. It's Gaara at the circus. Yes indeed. This was originally an entry to a contest on but I decided to share it with you all. Enjoy the randomness of this fic.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the boys would be shirtless more often.**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Circus by Clovergirl900<strong>

* * *

><p>He did not want to be here. He had gotten down on his knees and <em>begged. <em>He pleaded with them. He told them he'd kill them. But they knew better than to take his threats seriously anymore. He was their brother and he wouldn't do anything to harm them.

And so, Gaara was dragged on a three day journey to Konoha to see a goddamned circus. Temari had been super ecstatic about seeing this stupid circus that she had managed to drag her brothers to Konoha in half the time it usually did. What the _hell _was so excited about a stupid circus?

And even worse! Kankuro had agreed to this whole idiotic scam! He was almost as excited as Temari was about this. Gaara shook his head. Stupid older siblings. He may be their Kazekage, but they still had some control over him.

When they got to Konoha, they were immediately greeted by Naruto and Shikamaru. Five minutes after their arrival, Temari and Shikamaru disappeared. Gaara suddenly had a feeling that Temari didn't want to come for the circus.

His assumption was half right. She did want to go see Shikamaru but she was still just as excited and intrigued about seeing the God forsaken circus. There went all hope of Gaara getting out of this mess.

The circus didn't start for a couple of days because they were still getting prepared. This gave Gaara an excuse to stay in his hotel room all day, much to the disappointment of his friends and siblings. He had spent his time catching up on rest, thought his efforts were futile. Despite having the Shukaku drawn from his body, he still had nightmares occasionally.

When the day of the circus finally arrived, Temari and Kankuro dragged the Kazekage out of his room and down the street to see the circus perform. Gaara had been slightly awed at the sight of the people walking around expertly on stilts and the people walking perfectly balanced on the tight rope.

It was when the acrobatic show started that things started to get horrifying. The Sabaku siblings had been given a front row seat along with the new Hokage, Naruto, and Hinata Hyuuga. From the information Gaara had gathered, the two were currently dating.

"We need a volunteer!" The announcer for the show had exclaimed into his microphone. Several hands shot up and the guy with the microphone scanned the audience. As his gaze started to scan their part of the stage, Temari looked at Gaara with an evilly humorous glint in it. Gaara frowned, wondering what his sister could be up to.

And then suddenly, Gaara felt his arm being left into the air by someone else. Gaara looked evilly at Temari, who smirked as she held his arm in a tight grip. Gaara tried to force his arm down but it was too late. The announcer had caught sight of him.

Gaara was doomed.

The announcer smirked and decided he'd humiliate the powerful Kazekage.

"It seems the Kazekage would like to volunteer! Please come up, Kazekage-sama!" he shouted into the microphone. Gaara stared into space.

"Oh _hell _no." He finally said after several long moments. Not four seconds later, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto started pushing Gaara up towards the stage. His efforts were futile but he resisted none the less.

With one final burst of strength, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto managed to push Gaara up onto the stage. The Kazekage landed on his face. His siblings would never let him live this down. Gaara stood up and crossed his arms across the front of his chest. He stared down at his grinning siblings. They were _so _gonna die.

And now we come back to where this story first started. Gaara shook his head at his best friend and siblings before turning around to face the announcer. After all, Gaara wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"What do I have to do?" he asked, trying to mask the sound of disappointment with boredom.

The minute he surrendered, he seriously regretted it. The announcer smiled at him and turned off his microphone to talk to Gaara.

"First of all, we need you to take off your gourd and put it over there. The acrobats can't lift you if you're wearing something so heavy." Gaara narrowed his eyes at the man before sighing and unlatching the straps that held his gourd in place and slipping it off and setting it down.

"What else do you need me to do?" Gaara grumbled, re-crossing his arms. The announcer guy turned around and pointed at one of the male acrobats.

"We need you to get into one of those suits." Gaara stared at the acrobat for a minute before turning back to the announcer.

"Absolutely not."

"You have to or you can get seriously hurt."

"That's what my sand is for."

"Please? Just this once?" Resisting the urge to drop his pride and walk off the stage, Gaara grunted.

"Just this once."

**o0o**

Gaara felt ridiculous. He felt absolutely humiliated. This was the worst day of his _life. _And with a childhood like his, he's had a lot of bad days.

Gaara came back out onto the stage wearing a red jumpsuit. The crowd was cheering and Kankuro, Temari, and Naruto were laughing hysterically. Even Hinata was trying to stifle some laughter. The traitors. How could they do this to him?

He stepped out into the middle of the middle of the stage and was suddenly grabbed by the arms and dragged upwards. Gaara resisted the urge to scream bloody murder.

The day wasn't going the way Gaara had planned, obviously.

**o0o**

Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto were laughing their asses off. Watching Gaara get flung around by a bunch of acrobats was so hilarious! He was a blur of red as the acrobats tossed him from one place to another. There was a loud yawn and Shikamaru Nara sat next to his girlfriend.

"What did I miss?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Temari whacked him. He yelped and clutched his arm. "What the hell was that for!"

"That was for being lately." Temari gave her boyfriend a smile and turned back towards the stage to continue laughing her ass off. "As for what you missed, tell me who you see up there."

Shikamaru squinted and caught sight of an angry looking Kazekage.

"Is that…"

"Yeah! Temari, Kankuro, and I practically pushed him up there!" Naruto yelled clutching his stomach as he doubled over in laughter. Shikamaru let the smallest of smiles graze his lips.

"You guys are evil." He stated before chuckling lightly.

"It's my reputation." Kankuro said in between laughs.

**o0o**

Gaara saw Shikamaru walk into the tent and sit next to Temari. He saw how he squinted at him and then smiled and laughed.

Shikamaru was now on Gaara's growing list of people to kill. How could they betray him! His own friends and family…

Then he was set on the ground. Gaara was all too grateful. He stalked over to his gourd and grabbed it before disappearing in a whirl of sand.

Gaara didn't come out of the hotel for an entire week.

The first time Gaara saw his brother after the whole acrobats fiasco, he punched him in the face. Then he turned and glared at Temari. After all, he couldn't hit a lady. When Kankuro and Temari left the hotel to go to the hospital, Kankuro held his broken nose.

"Okay. We deserved that." He said, his voice filled with pain. Temari laughed.

When Gaara finally left the hotel, he was greeted by Kankuro, Temari, and Naruto. Naruto apologized profusely and begged Gaara not to kill him. Gaara had to smile a little at that before turning to his siblings.

"The circus. Never again." He glared at each of them to be sure they got the point before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**


End file.
